Concussion
by Alice O'flynn
Summary: When Marinette's clumsiness catches up with her, and she ends up with a concussion, Adrien takes care of her.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **I would love prompts from you all. I want to write what you would like. If you have a prompt for me please either leave it in the reviews, private message me, or contact me through my blog (aliceoflynn. wordpress. com) Thank you, and love ya all. -Alice O'flynn**_

Somethings are suppose to bounce, they are meant for that purpose. Heads are not one of those things. But, unfortunately, when you are clumsy, and you trip while running down stairs, it may happen that your head will bounce. That's what happened to Marinette. She was running late for school, so she had been running down the stairs, to her front door. She had missed one step entirely, stepping too short, and falling down the remaining stairs. Her head bounced off the ground when she landed. It took her about a minute, before she was able to get up again. Her head was already aching. But even so, she got up, and continued to run to school. Getting there about fifteen minutes after the bell had rung. She snuck into her classroom, and into her seat. Her head was pounding, and she was feeling slightly confused.

The teacher droned on, not noticing Marinette's appearance. I said droned, since Marinette couldn't really focus on what the teacher was saying. She sat straight up, although she wanted nothing more than to lay down on her desk, and sleep, whenever she looked down, her head started to hurt even more. The lunch bell rang, and everyone got up. Marinette was very careful with her walking, she was feeling a little dizzy, and was struggling to keep her balance as she was walking down the stairs. Unfortunately, her foot caught on someone's bag, and she started falling again.

She didn't hit the ground though, instead, strong arms caught her, and held her up. She was feeling very dizzy, and her vision was fuzzy around the edges, so it took her a few moments to realize who had caught her. She turned tomato red when she noticed it was Adrien. Even though she was blushing, she didn't make any attempt to move.

"Marinette, are you alright?" Adrien asked, worried for her. He righted her, making sure she was standing, but she still looked unsteady on her feet. He still kept hold of her, making sure she was still standing.

"Yeah, my head just hurts." Marinette said, feeling weak. She was afraid she was going to sway, and fall, even though she was standing still.

"Did you hit your head recently?" Adrien asked, when he noticed Marinette's dilated pupils. He had a little experience with concussions after being Chat Noir for a year. He knew the warning signs.

"Yeah, this morning," She looked into his eyes, but it was hard to focus on him, even though he was right there.

"Can you tell me what year it is?" Adrien asked, wanting to know how bad her concussion was.

"Uh… I… I can't remember…" Marinette said, scared at the fact that she couldn't remember what year it was at all.

"How badly did you hit your head."

"It bounced…."

"What?"

"My head bounced off the ground after I fell down the stairs." Marinette's injury was making it easier for her to talk to Adrien. And while talking, she was frightfully honest. She would answer any question he asked.

"You need to go see the nurse."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like nurses, or doctors, or anything like that."

"Why?"

"I hate needles. They are very sharp, I don't like them."

"They won't use needles on you, I promise."

"You promise?"

"I do, will you trust me?"

"Of course." Marinette said, knowing there wouldn't be much of a point in arguing with him. "I'm tired." She sighed, wanting to close her eyes.

"Do you think you can walk to the infirmary?"

"No, I want to sleep. I'm tired."

"Okay, okay Princess, I'll take you." Adrien said, picking up Marinette, and carrying her bridal style. Marinette blushed again, but didn't fight it. Adrien was really worried for her. He had never seen Marinette this talkative, or acting this weird around him. Yes, she usually acted slightly weird. But she was acting really weird, compared to how she normally was. And that must have meant something about her concussion. He carried her straight to the infirmary, and the nurse took care of her. Giving her some medication, and telling her to go home and rest. Adrien was fully willing to carry her home, but he couldn't. Because an akuma arrived just at that moment. He heard the screams coming from the direction of the park.

"I'm sorry, Princess, I have to go." He told her, as they were standing right outside the infirmary.

"Please take me with you." Marinette said with a small whimper.

"I can't, Princess, but I'll be back for you as soon as possible." Adrien said, running off to transform. Marinette waited until he was out of sight, to call tikki out.

"Marinette, are you alright." Tikki asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. We need to transform." Marinette said, as she took a wobbly step around the corner.

"I'm not so sure you should."

"Paris needs us right now. I need to." Marinette groaned. "Tikki, spots on."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **Thank you all for your support of my stories. I love you all, I really mean it. If I'm feeling down, all I need to do is look at your kind reviews on my stories, and it brightens up my day. Thank you all for your encouragement, and kindness. And I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Love you all - Alice O'flynn**_

Ladybug showed up where the akuma was, swaying as she walked. She wasn't confident enough to use her yo-yo, with how dizzy she was. She couldn't fight like this, could she? Chat Noir noticed how his lady as looking, and went to her immediately. He lead her to a bench, and made her sit down, knowing that she couldn't fight the auma like that.

"You sit right here, I'll catch the akuma and bright it to you." Chat said, before leaving her to return to the fight.

Chat was fighting harder than he ever had before. But it was for a reason this time. He was doing this for his Lady. He couldn't let her hurt herself, trying to fight the Akuma. The akuma didn't even really know what hit it. This is why Chat Noir usually didn't go all out on the Akuma. It took all his strength, but the akuma was defeated within a few seconds. He brought the akuma to Ladybug, who purified it, and restored everything to how it was before the akuma arrived. As Ladybug was standing, she started swaying again, and almost fell. Chat Noir caught her, making her sit back down on the bench.

"What's wrong, My Lady?" Concern colored his voice.

"I have a bad concussion." Ladybug said, she was grateful for the medication the school nurse had given to her, since if it weren't for that, she would be in a lot of pain.

"How did you get it?"

"I tripped running down stairs. Almost would have done it again, if it weren't for Adrien," Ladybug said, being too honest, and Chat's eyes went wide, his jaw dropping. The only one he had kept from falling, was Marinette… That meant Marinette was his Lady. Marinette was His Lady, and she was pushing herself more than she should. She really needed to rest.

"I'll take you home, you need to rest, okay?"

"You don't have to. My home is just right there," Ladybug was pointing to the bakery, not even realizing she was Ladybug at this point. "I can walk there myself."

"I'm not taking any chances with you, My Lady." Chat Noir picked Ladybug up, and started walking towards the bakery. Hiding in an alley, just out of sight, to let Ladybug drop her transformation, since he knew she wouldn't want her parents to know her secret identity. "M'lady, you can drop your transformation now."

"Oh, yeah. Tikki, spots off." She called, in a flash of light, instead of Ladybug in Chat Noir's arms, it was Marinette. Tikki landed on Marinette's stomach, concerned for her charge.

"Thank you, Chat Noir, for helping Marinette." Tikki said, her charge's health more important to her than the secret identity.

"Of course," Chat said, "What's your name?"

"I'm Tikki,"

"Nice to meet you, Tikki." Chat said, before walking back out of the alley, and towards the bakery. Marinette insisted on walking into the bakery, and Chat agreed, holding tightly onto her arms, so she wouldn't fall. She explained to her parents about the concussion, and they sent her straight to bed.

"Thank you so much, Chat Noir. We can never thank you enough for helping our little girl." Tom said, smiling at Chat.

"It was my pleasure, really." Chat smiled. Now that he knew these were His Lady's parents, he was glad to talk to them.

"You must let us give you something to thank you….. I know….. Do you like sweets?" Sabine asked the Chat, and he nodded. When he returned home that evening, he had two boxes full of bakery treats that he hid away in his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not, and never will own miraculous ladybug**

 _ **I need inspiration. If you have a suggestion, or a prompt, please let me know. I would love to hear from you all. -Alice O'flynn**_

Adrien didn't know how he was going to tell His Lady that he was Chat Noir. He felt it was only fair. But he didn't want to give up on his secret so soon. He didn't want to make Marinette uncomfortable. That day was the only day she actually talked to him as Adrien. She usually stuttered, or ran away entirely. He was afraid that he made her uncomfortable, or that she still disliked him from when they first met. He wanted to change her view of him, before giving up his secret. He wanted to make her like him, and feel comfortable around him, before he would reveal his identity to her. And, since he loved her, even more now that he knew she was Marinette, he wanted to try and make her love him, before he admitted who he was. He wanted to make Marinette fall in love with Adrien.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Adrien asked himself.

"Well, for one, she might love someone else." Plagg piped in.

"I wasn't asking you. Shut up." Adrien said with a frown. What if his Lady, His Princess, was in love with someone else.

The next time he saw her was after school the next day. She was kept home from school, on account of her concussion, so he had to visit after school, before his next photoshoot. Her parents let him up to her room.

"How are you feeling today, Princess?" Adrien asked, when he saw Marinette resting on her chaise.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you princess."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"Princess?"

"Because you are a Princess."

"You're not the first person to call me that," Marinette smiled. The more Adrien acted like Chat, the easier it was for her to talk to him.

"I guess I'm not the first person to notice." Adrien smirked, remembering when he called her Princess as Chat.

"I'm starting to like that nickname."

"Oh really, what makes you like it?"

"I like it since you are calling me it," Marinette admitted, being painfully honest. It was something the concussion caused.

"Then I'll call you that all the time, My Princess."

"I like the sound of that." Adrien smiled, although he noticed that she was acting strange.

"You're acting different than you usually do. Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright. If I'm acting different, it's only because my concussion. The doctor said that I would probably be acting a bit off until it gets better. He's given me medication, but that only makes my behaviour worse." Marinette said, still too honest. But that's what the concussion did to her.

"Oh, what is it that's changed about your behaviour?"

"Well, I'm a bit loopy. I'm glad that I had to stay home, since I wouldn't want to be at school like this. It would probably be bad, since if anyone asked me a question, I'd answer it extremely honestly. And that won't be a good thing."

"So… Are you saying that if I ask you anything, you will answer it, whatever it is?"

"Yes." Marinette frowned at the smirk on Adrien's face, realizing that she had told him too much.

"Then I have to ask you, why do you dislike me?"

"WHAT?!"

"Why do you dislike me?"

"Why would you think that I don't like you? I love you."

"You love me?" Adrien was shocked. "I think I have to go. Sorry. Goodbye Marinette." He left as quickly as he could, trying to figure out what was going on. His Lady loved him. His Lady LOVED him. HIS LADY LOVED HIM. He was freaking out.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous ladybug**

 _ **I'm sorry for the quick ending for this. But I don't want to leave the story hanging. And for some reason, I just can't seem to write this right now. So, sorry again if this seems a little rushed. Love ya all - Alice O'flynn**_

"Can I tell you something, before your medication wears off, and I don't have the courage to tell you anymore." Adrien asked, he couldn't pass up an opportunity as good as this was.

"Of course," Marinette said, still loopy.

"Then I have to tell you how much I love you, My Lady."

"You love me….. Why are you calling me My Lady, only Chat Noir calls me that."

"You are correct, only I call you that, My Lady."

"Oh… Oh… You're Chat Noir?"

"Yep."

"And you know that I'm Ladybug?"

"Of course."

"Oh."

"I hope this doesn't change how you feel about me." Adrien was a bit nervous now. He didn't want her knowledge that he was Chat Noir to effect their relationship.

"Of course not, I still love you, Adrien…. Chaton."

"And I will always love you, Marinette, My Lady."


End file.
